witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Helyszínek fejezetek szerint
The major locations in the game are as follows: Kaer Morhen, the outskirts, the Temple Quarter, the Trade Quarter, the lakeside / Murky Waters, Old Vizima, the swamp cemetery, and the old manor. General types of locations Image:Game System Icons Map.png default Maps desc none These kinds of places are found in each of the Acts of játék, for which a general treatment already exists: * Circles of Elements * Inns and taverns * Markets * Places of Power Prológus Kaer Morhen * Courtyard * Ground floor (1st floor for North Americans) ** Kitchen ** Dining hall * First floor (2nd floor for North Americans) ** Evening hall ** Library ** Armory ** West hall * Triss' room * Witchers' laboratory Első Fejezet Outskirts of Vizima * Cave under the city walls * Crypt in the outskirts * Eternal Fire shrines * Inn * Old mill * Salamandra hideout in the outskirts ** Southern cave in the outskirts Main village * Church * Reverend's house * Vesna's house Private homes These are private homes outside the main village * Abigail's house * Haren Brogg's house, in the fishing village * Odo's house * Farming village Gates * Maribor Gate, locked * Merchants' Gate, locked * Miller's Gate, locked until the end of the Act Második Fejezet Temple Quarter of Vizima * Angus' house * Armorer of the Order * Cemetery ** Cemetery crypt * Detective's house * Dungeon * haunted house, where the very old wine is as well as the wraiths Coleman needs killed * Merchant Street ** Shani's house * Order outpost * Sewers ** Lionhead Spider Cultists' lair ** Crypt * St. Lebioda's Hospital ** Altar of Melitele * Thaler's place Nonhuman district * Dwarven blacksmith shop * Dwarven blacksmith's house, where the half-elf Geralt saves in A Ghost Story is staying * Kalkstein's place * Vivaldi's place Slums * Eager Thighs brothel * The Hairy Bear * Ramsmeat's place * house where the thug who sends Geralt into a trap in A Ghost Story lives * "haunted" house where the ambush takes place * warehouse where Vincent leaves Geralt to deal with Salamandra Gates * Gate to the dike * Gate to the Trade Quarter, locked * Merchants' Gate, not specifically identified and locked * North Gate, locked Vizima dike Swamp * Brickmakers' quarry (or clay pits) ** Vodyanoi altar * Brickmakers' village ** Vaska's hut * Druids' grove * Golem burial ground * Gramps' hut * the landing * Lumberjacks' glade * Mage's tower, locked until the very end of Második Fejezet * Scoia'tael encampment * Swamp cave * Wyvern Island Harmadik Fejezet Trade Quarter of Vizima * Cemetery, new entrance available * Gamblers' den * Guardhouse * Herbalist's house * House of the Queen of the Night * John Natalis Square ** Triss' house * Marketplace ** Salt Square ** Tanners Square ** Alley along the walls ** Radovid's hideout * The New Narakort * Pankiera house (Rozalind, the girl with Dandelion's lute) * Salamandra hideout in the restricted area * Town hall ** Town hall warehouse * Vivaldi and Sons bank * the Workshop Gates * Cemetery gates * Gate to the Temple Quarter * Maribor Gate, locked * Miller's Gate, locked Temple Quarter of Vizima * all locations accessible in Második Fejezet * Cloister, not that you enter yet, but it features as a location * Nonhuman district, new location accessible within ** house where Alvin is being held after he is kidnapped * Sewers new locations accessible within ** Elven ruins ** Salamandra hideout in the sewers Swamp * all locations accessible in Második Fejezet * Salamandra encampment Other * Salamandra base Negyedik Fejezet Black Tern Island * Altar of Dagon Fields * Crypt in the fields * Druids' circle * the Hermit's hut ** Kurgans * Raspberry patch (also called Hanged Man's tree) * Ruined mill * Small farm Lakeside * Elven cave * Fisher King's hut * Lady of the Lake's altar * Crypt at the lakeside Murky Waters Village * Adam's house * Alina's house * Baker's house * Blacksmith's house * Celina's house * Tobias, the village chief's, house Just outside the village * Ruined bridge * Country Inn * Healer's hut * Riverbank * Ruins Ötödik Fejezet Royal castle Swamp cemetery * Ancient crypts * Cemetery Island ** Striga's crypt *** Saint Gregory's tomb * Old mine ** Ancient crypt beneath the old mine * Raven's crypt * Refugees' caves ** Agnes of Glanville's lair ** Druids' cave Old manor * Old manor ** Old manor catacombs Old Vizima * Breach in the wall * Executioner's tower * Dark alley * Field hospital * Kalkstein's laboratory * Makeshift forge * Order command post * Scoia'tael hideout * Solitary tower Vizima dike * Gate to Old Vizima, locked except to enter at the beginning of the Act * Gate to New Vizima, locked Epilógus Temple Quarter of Vizima * Cloister * Safe house * Sewers ** Zeugl's lair Ice Plains Not so much a "physical" location, but a dreamspace. Mentioned-only * Brokilon * Dol Blathanna * Mahakam * Northern Kingdoms ** Kaedwen ** Redania *** Blaviken *** Novigrad ** Temeria *** Maribor *** Vizima * Nilfgaard *Zerrikania ** Metinna 1 Kategória:Prológus Kategória:Első Fejezet Kategória:Második Fejezet Kategória:Harmadik Fejezet Kategória:Negyedik Fejezet Kategória:Ötödik Fejezet Kategória:Epilógus de:Handlungsorte nach Kapiteln en:Locations by Act fr:Lieux pl:Miejsca w grze